


Well, This is Awkward

by XzXxLIZXzXx



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Awkward meeting, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XzXxLIZXzXx/pseuds/XzXxLIZXzXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doccubus AU. All human. Bo stumbles home late one night drunk and happens to climb into the wrong window. She wakes up to the sight of one startled Lauren Lewis, her new neighbor who just walked into her apartment to find a half-naked woman on her couch. Will this awkward first meeting lead to something more? Written from first POV, and I plan to switch between Lauren and Bo, the first chapter is from Bo’s POV.</p>
<p>This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, and plan to write more but only if people don’t think I suck as much as I do in the writing department. This story shouldn’t have too much angst in it, but it can’t just be all fluff either. </p>
<p>All characters are from the show ‘Lost Girl’ which belongs to showcase, and I am just writing things for pure entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 

I stumble around the hallway, looking for the damn key-hole. It’s 3:30 in the morning and I just want to go to sleep, but Kenzi locked the door and my key isn’t working. “FUCK! KENZI LET ME IN!!” I yell as I frantically bang on the door, to no avail. I sigh and head around back, hoping she didn’t lock the window behind the apartment complex. We lived on the first floor, so I could just reach the windowsill. I jiggle the frame, and the window moves. ‘Thank god’ I think to myself as I open the window fully and climb in. 

“Kenzi, I’m back!” I yell, waiting for a response. I don’t hear one, but I’m too drunk to look around for her and I figure she’s just out and will be back tomorrow. It’s really dark in our apartment, so I stumble around until I find the couch. I take of my pants, and then my shirt. The last thing I remember before I pass out is thinking, ‘where did we get this nice afghan?’  
x  
I stir at the sound of the door unlocking. Someone walks in and starts to make noise. “Kenzi I’m trying to sleep here!” I yell. The noise stops abruptly and I hear a gasp. An unfamiliar gasp. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” I hear an unfamiliar voice yell at me. I jump up, startled, to find the most beautiful blonde I have ever seen standing in the kitchen in dark purple scrubs holding a bag of something, smells like bagels. "Um, who are you and why are you in my apartment and where is my roommate Kenzi?” I ask. I’m a bit too calm, considering I’m half naked. She looks kind of terrified by my presence, and I hope she isn’t, because she is so hot and I don’t want to scare her off. She just stares at me, open mouthed and confused. She finally speaks, and is a bit calmer. “I’m pretty sure this isn’t your apartment and how did you manage to get in here in the first place? And why are you half naked on my couch?”

She looks less scared, and she takes a moment to look at me head to toe. I hope she likes what she sees. “Miss, I’m pretty sure this IS my apartment, I’ve lived here for two years, with my roommate Kenzi, who apparently changed the locks last night, considering my key didn’t work. So I had to climb in through the window. Now how did you get in here?”  
She looks at me with…amusement? “Miss, if this is your apartment, then why is all of your stuff in boxes?” I suddenly register the appearance of the apartment. I look around, at all of the new furniture and the boxes stacked around the room. Oh my god this really isn’t my apartment! Shit, shit, shit, “SHIT! I am so sorry, I was super drunk last night, and my roommate wouldn’t open the door, and we have been the only people on the first floor for a year now, so I just assumed this was my apartment. I am so sorry; you must think I’m crazy!” 

She looks at me and laughs, “I’m just glad you’re not a serial rapist or something lurking in my apartment! When I heard you speak, I almost dropped my breakfast and ran out the door!” oh great. This beautiful woman must think I’m so weird. I’m practically watching my chances with her fly out the window. Speaking of which “I should probably leave now, huh?” She laughs and says, “I actually have extra bagels here if you, uh, want to join me for breakfast. You should probably put your clothes on though!” she laughs, albeit a bit nervously. Is she seriously asking me to join her for breakfast? Maybe I might have a chance with her after all, at least a shot at friendship. “Uh, sure, I could use the carbs right about now! I have a killer headache that’s just starting to set in. no more drinking for me.”

I grab my clothes and start to put them on, when I realize she hasn’t moved or said anything in like two minutes. I look over at her to find her staring at me, she blushes when she realizes she’s been caught. “Like what you see?” I ask, teasingly. “Oh! I’m sorry it’s just… my god your beautiful! Oh wow that was so inappropriate wasn’t it? I’m sorry!” I laugh as she rambles on. 

“It’s ok; I tend to have that effect on people... What was your name again?” I ask mid-sentence, not recalling her name. “Oh I don’t think I mentioned it but my name is Lauren. Lauren Lewis. And yours is?” I finish getting dressed and shake her outstretched hand “Bo. Bo Dennis.” “Nice to meet you Bo. Is that short for something? I don’t mean to be rude it’s just I’ve never heard of anyone with the name Bo before. Oh and I have something for pain if you’d like. Hangovers can be terrible sometimes.”  
She laughs nervously. I let go of her hand, when I notice I’m still holding it for longer than is appropriate when greeting someone. “Oh that would be great! And no it isn’t rude at all to ask. My full name is Ysabeau, but it reminds me of my grandmother so I go by Bo instead.” She looks a little disappointed that I let her hand go, and motions for me to sit down at the table.

She turns and starts digging around, I presume, for pain meds. “Oh, did something happen to her? I’m sorry, that’s a personal question and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” She turns around then, handing me my bagel and some ibuprofen. I smile as I take them, and our hands meet over the table. It feels like a spark runs through my whole arm and I jerk back abruptly. She blushes as she looks down at her bagel. I think back to her question, surprised at how comfortable I feel about answering her.  
I don’t usually open up to strangers, especially about stuff like this, but with Lauren, it feels like I’ve known her for years, and I don’t hesitate to answer. “Yeah, it is a personal question, but something about you makes me feel ok to tell you. When I was eight years old, my grandmother passed away. She was more of a mother to me than my own, and I stayed with her most nights. She had a heart attack in the middle of the night, and I found her in the morning.” I look down, because I don’t want to see the pity that will no doubt be in her eyes. 

“Oh Bo, I’m so sorry that happened to you.” The tone in her voice surprised me. I heard compassion and sadness, but no pity. I looked up and our eyes met. I could tell she wanted to ask about my mother, but she held off, which I appreciated. I held her gaze with my own for a minute or two, but eventually looked down at my bagel and started to eat. We sat in silence eating our bagels, until she spoke. “So Bo, what do you do for a living?”   
she looked up to catch my glance, and I was suddenly lost in her hazel eyes. How had I not noticed her beautiful eyes before? They’re so expressive, and I feel like I’m looking into her, and I never want to look away. It took me a few minutes to realize she asked me a question. “Um, sorry, what did you say?” she looked amused and also slightly startled at what had happened. “I asked, ‘what do you do for a living?’” 

I blushed and looked down, so I could focus on my answer. “Well, it’s a bit complicated. You see, I’m not technically employed if you look at it from an ‘I applied and was interviewed and am on a payroll’ type of view. My friend, and roommate, Kenzi and I run an unofficial P.I. type deal. She looks for people who need our help, we try our best to help them, and at the end, they pay us whatever they can afford. Since I was little, I’ve always wanted to help people, and now I do exactly that whenever someone needs it.”   
She looked a bit shocked at my answer, and at first, I wanted to kick myself for being so compassionate about something that’s not even a real job. I look up to meet her gaze, and she looks fascinated by my answer. “

Bo, that is so amazing that you do what you’ve wanted to do since you were little, every day. Not many people find their dream job, and to be so brave and outgoing and selfless that, not only do you work for people who need you, but you do it to help them rather than for money. That is just… wow. You make being a doctor sound as corrupt as being a politician!” I look at her, shocked. She actually gets it. She gets why I do what I do. “You know, Lauren, you’re the first person I’ve explained my job to that actually gets why I do it. And I’m sure you being a doctor is way better than being a politician!” I laugh. She blushes and says “you know, I actually became a doctor for the same reason you became a P.I. I’ve always wanted to help people, and I’ve always been fascinated by medicine and science in general, so I decide to combine the two and become a doctor. I’ve never met someone who is as passionate about helping people as I am.”

she blushes and breaks eye contact with me. We continued to talk about trivial stuff, and I find myself amazed at how easy this was. We had been done eating for a while now, just sitting beside one another talking. I felt like I’d known this woman for years, not minutes. I want to know everything there is to know about Dr. Lauren Lewis, and I want to tell her all about myself. She is the first person besides Kenzi who makes me want that. I get lost in my speculation, and realize the talking has stopped and she is just sitting there staring at me.

I meet her gaze, and I see something in her look that has my stomach doing flips. She looks down at my lips, and then back up to my eyes. She starts to lean in, and in that moment I have two options: kiss her, and possibly mess things up between us forever, or not kiss her, and possibly mess things up between us forever. I decide to go with the former, because it’s better to have tried and failed than to have never tired at all. I start to lean in, when I hear a loud bang next door, followed by loud swearing in Russian. I recognize the voice easily, since I’ve heard it for years now.  
Lauren jumps at the noise and pulls away, looking down and blushing. I look at her, and I don’t know whether or not to be sad, or relieved that we didn’t kiss. She looks up and says “I, uh, well… I –“ I cut her off “Lauren its ok. I’m gIad I got to meet you, but my roommate is going to destroy the apartment if I don’t get over there. I hope we can hang out sometime soon, and I look forward to getting to know you.” 

I smile at her as I get up off the stool. She gets up as well and walks me to the door, all while beet red and eyes locked on her feet. Just as I’m about to walk out the door she looks up and locks eyes with me. We stay like that for who knows how long until she speaks up “I’m very glad you snuck into my apartment last night and we got the chance to meet. I hope to see you again soon, Bo.” She smiles and I walk out. Closing the door behind me, I prepare myself for the wrath that will be Kenzi. As I open my door, I can’t seem to wipe the smile still plastered to my face.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok, I got a lot of good reviews, which made me so happy, and I have fixed the issue that some of you pointed out about the paragraph spacing. Chapter two will be Lauren’s POV of chapter one. I uploaded chapter three as well, which is from Bo’s POV moving forward with the story. I like writing from Bo’s POV more than Lauren’s, so I think I will mainly stick to that, but I do plan on switching it up now and then.

Chapter two:

Lauren’s POV:

I stand in the hallway, trying to get my damn keys out of my pocket. I just worked a twelve hour shift at the hospital, and I’m pretty tired. I just want to eat my bagel, and go to bed. I just moved here a week ago, and I’m working the graveyard shift already. At least I was able to get a job so quickly. Just one of the perks of being a doctor, I guess. I open the door and walk in, heading for the kitchen. I haven’t unpacked any of my stuff yet, but I did manage to go out and buy some nice furniture and an afghan for the couch. “Kenzi I’m trying to sleep here!” I freeze. Oh my god someone is in my apartment. I gasp as I turn around towards the couch. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” I yell, hoping my voice doesn’t sound shaky. A person jumps off of my couch, and looks at me. It’s a woman, a brunette. She is half naked, and looks quite startled.

"Um, who are you and why are you in my apartment and where is my roommate Kenzi?” she asks, and her question catches me off guard. I’m quite confused as to why she seems to be under the impression that this is her apartment. “I’m pretty sure this isn’t your apartment and how did you manage to get in here in the first place? And why are you half naked on my couch?” I ask. I’m not as scared now, mainly because the woman in front of me is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I take a moment to look at her. I look at her toned stomach, her large chest, her muscular legs, her beautiful brown eyes. “Miss, I’m pretty sure this IS my apartment, I’ve lived here for two years, with my roommate Kenzi, who apparently changed the locks last night, considering my key didn’t work. So I had to climb in through the window. Now how did you get in here?”

I look at her, trying not to laugh. If she had taken the time to look at her surroundings, she would have noticed all of my things. “Miss, if this is your apartment, then why is all of your stuff in boxes?” she looks around, and then looks again. She looks mildly horrified and when she glances back at me, I can tell she’s embarrassed. “SHIT! I am so sorry, I was super drunk last night, and my roommate wouldn’t open the door, and we have been the only people on the first floor for a year now, so I just assumed this was my apartment. I am so sorry; you must think I’m crazy!” I find her rambling hilarious and adorable. I let out a laugh. “I’m just glad you’re not a serial rapist or something lurking in my apartment! When I heard you speak, I almost dropped my breakfast and ran out the door!” I watch her face fall, and she starts looking around for her clothes. “I should probably leave now, huh?” I look at her, and I realize I don’t want this woman to leave me. I make up a reason to ask her to stay longer.

“I actually have extra bagels here if you, uh, want to join me for breakfast. You should probably put your clothes on though!” oh god. Wow could I sound any stranger? I try to laugh to cover up my nerves, but I don’t think she’s buying it. I see her brighten up at my request though. “Uh, sure, I could use the carbs right about now! I have a killer headache that’s just starting to set in. no more drinking for me.” She starts to move around and grab he clothes, and I find myself watching her. She is just so beautiful. I find myself imagining what I would do to her if I had her in my bed… oh my. I need to pull it together. I meet her eyes and realize I’ve been caught. A blush spreads across my face and I look down. “Like what you see?” she asks, a teasing tone in her voice. “Oh! I’m sorry it’s just… my god your beautiful! Oh wow that was so inappropriate wasn’t it? I’m sorry!”

Oh no. why can’t I just shut up? She must think I’m such a pervert. She laughs though, so maybe not all hope is lost. “It’s ok; I tend to have that effect on people... What was your name again?” Come to think of it I can’t recall her’s either. Wait. Have we even exchanged names yet? “Oh I don’t think I mentioned it but my name is Lauren. Lauren Lewis. And yours is?” I put out my hand as she finishes getting dressed, she takes my hand and shakes it, but doesn’t let go either. “Bo. Bo Dennis.” Her hand is so warm and I feel like I have electricity running through my body the longer we keep contact. “Nice to meet you Bo. Is that short for something? I don’t mean to be rude it’s just I’ve never heard of anyone with the name Bo before. Oh and I have something for pain if you’d like. Hangovers can be terrible sometimes.”

I’m so nervous and I just keep rambling on like an idiot. I laugh again, to try to relax. She lets go of my hand and I instantly miss the contact. I hope I haven’t offended her. “Oh that would be great! And no it isn’t rude at all to ask. My full name is Ysabeau, but it reminds me of my grandmother so I go by Bo instead.” I motion to the table and she sits while I look around for the ibuprofen. “Oh, did something happen to her? I’m sorry, that’s a personal question and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Oh my god what is wrong with me? I barely know this woman and I’m asking her questions that you ask of a really close friend. I feel like I’ve known her for years though. I need to keep my filter up, or I’m going to end up offending her. I turn around and hand her some ibuprofen and the bagel. She smiles and our hands brush.

I feel that same rush I felt before. She jerks her hand back. I must not be the only one affected. I sit down and try to hide my blush by looking at my bagel. I wait for an answer. She looks at me, and I see a hint of sadness in her eyes. “Yeah, it is a personal question, but something about you makes me feel ok to tell you. When I was eight years old, my grandmother passed away. She was more of a mother to me than my own, and I stayed with her most nights. She had a heart attack in the middle of the night, and I found her in the morning.” Oh. That’s terrible. I know how it feels though, to lose a parent. My mother died when I was nine, and I still tear up when I hear her favorite song on the radio. I notice she’s not looking at me anymore, probably because she fears I’ll pity her. That is the thing I hated most when I told people about my mom. So instead I try to but as much compassion into my voice as I can, and I don’t try to hide the sadness I feel.

“Oh Bo, I’m so sorry that happened to you.” She looked up then, and our eyes met. She has gorgeous eyes. I also wanted to inquire about her mother, but I figured I should let that wait until another time, one where we both know each other better. She held my gaze for a moment, but eventually looked down and started eating. I wish she would’ve looked at me longer. We sit in silence for a while, just eating. I decide to change the subject. “So Bo, what do you do for a living?” she looks up and we lock eyes. She just sits there, looking at me. The way she’s looking at me gives me this rush, and I don’t want it to stop. She breaks the connection. “Um, sorry, what did you say?” huh. It seems I wasn’t the only one affected by that little stare-off. “I asked, ‘what do you do for a living?’”

She blushed and looked down as she spoke. “Well, it’s a bit complicated. You see, I’m not technically employed if you look at it from an ‘I applied and was interviewed and am on a payroll’ type of view. My friend, and roommate, Kenzi and I run an unofficial P.I. type deal. She looks for people who need our help, we try our best to help them, and at the end, they pay us whatever they can afford. Since I was little, I’ve always wanted to help people, and now I do exactly that whenever someone needs it.” I look at her, shocked. Whatever I was expecting, it wasn’t that. Ever since my mom died, I’ve always wanted to help people, save people the pain of losing a loved one. That’s why I became a doctor in the first place. But to go out and help people on the streets, just for the sake of helping them, is just… wow.

She looks worried, and I realize that I haven’t said anything or acknowledged her statement. “Bo, that is so amazing that you do what you’ve wanted to do since you were little, every day. Not many people find their dream job, and to be so brave and outgoing and selfless that, not only do you work for people who need you, but you do it to help them rather than for money. That is just… wow. You make being a doctor sound as corrupt as being a politician!” My words seemed to have eased her worry. But she seems a bit shocked by my response. . “You know, Lauren, you’re the first person I’ve explained my job to that actually gets why I do it. And I’m sure you being a doctor is way better than being a politician!” I blush, not because of her words, but because of the excitement in her eyes and what it makes me want to do to her.

I quickly speak to try to hide my embarrassment. “You know, I actually became a doctor for the same reason you became a P.I. I’ve always wanted to help people, and I’ve always been fascinated by medicine and science in general, so I decide to combine the two and become a doctor. I’ve never met someone who is as passionate about helping people as I am.” As I speak, I can’t stop noticing all of the things that make her so beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her… everything. I blush even more and break eye contact, trying to squash this growing attraction. We sit and talk some more about trivial things, I ask her about her likes and dislikes, and vice versa. I feel like I’ve known her my whole life, and I don’t want to her to leave.

As we continue to talk I find myself wanting to kiss her. I feel the need to just lean over and close the distance between us, and kiss her senseless. I can’t focus on much else, and I think I stopped talking because she suddenly looks up and meets my gaze. Her eyes are so expressive, and I’m sure she can see the lust in my eyes, because she gets this look, like she’s thinking about doing what I’ve wanted to do for hours. I look at her lips, and then back up to her eyes, and I decide to go for it. I start to lean in, and she doesn’t lean away. She looks like she’s deciding whether or not to let this, whatever this is, continue. Just as she starts to lean in, there’s a loud bang, and someone starts yelling in another language, I think it’s Russian. I jump back, disappointed and slightly relieved that we didn’t kiss. I blush heavily, and look down so she can’t see the disappointment.

I quickly try to come up with an explanation for what just almost happened. “I, uh, well… I –“ she cuts me off before I can’t finish. “Lauren its ok. I’m gIad I got to meet you, but my roommate is going to destroy the apartment if I don’t get over there. I hope we can hang out sometime soon, and I look forward to getting to know you.” She says it innocently, but all I can imagine is getting to know her in the bedroom. Good lord, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ve never thought these types of things about anyone before, and certainly not someone I just met. She smiles and we both get up, and I escort her to the door, all while blushing profusely. I don’t dare look at her, because I don’t trust my eyes not to display the pure desire I feel for her. She opens the door and starts to walk out.

I don’t want her to leave, so I try to prolong her departure by speaking some more. I look up, and our eyes lock again. “I’m very glad you snuck into my apartment last night and we got the chance to meet. I hope to see you again soon, Bo.” I smile at her and she walks out. I sit down on my couch and try to calm the throbbing in between my legs. I’ve never felt this, this instant connection with someone before, and certainly not a stranger. I realize that I haven’t slept for over eighteen hours, and that I’m exhausted. As I start to drift to sleep, I realize that the smile I gave Bo as she left has never left my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so sorry that I didn’t update for a long time, but my family is visiting and I also went on vacation. I am more that flattered by all of the positive feedback you guys have given me, and I plan to continue this story. Please continue to give reviews and even ideas as to what you’d like to see happen next. I uploaded two chapters because I felt like just rewriting the first chapter was kind of anti-climactic for an update, and I wanted the story to progress a little.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: as I said in the last chapter, I have uploaded this chapter as well so you guys get some progress story-wise. This is from Bo’s POV, and doesn’t feature Lauren much at all (sorry). Let me know what you think! (X marks a time jump)

Chapter three:

Bo’s POV:

The first thing I see when I walk in is a very hung-over Kenzi, stumbling around the kitchen attempting to make coffee. She stops as soon as she sees me. “Thank GOD your home, Bobalicious, because mama needs some caffeine and this stupid freaking coffee pot won’t cooperate.” I’m still grinning like a mad man, and my mind is filled with thoughts of Lauren. When can I see her next, should I ask her out, and other, not so appropriate things as well. Kenzi notices my grin and pauses. “What’s got my Bobo so happy? Did you finally get laid?” I stop by the couch and throw a pillow at her, which she manages to dodge. 

“Hey! I was just kidding! But seriously Bo, I haven’t seen you smile like that since-“ I cut her off, afraid she was going to mention him. “I met someone.” She freezes for a moment before a huge grin spreads across her face and she runs over to me, hangover be damned. “Ooooh so you DID get laid! Come on, sista, share all the dirty details with mama Kenzi.” I laugh and pull her over to the couch. “No, I didn’t get laid, but something… well interesting happened last night and this morning. You see, I got home last night drunk and couldn’t open the door, so I climbed in through the window, but it wasn’t OUR window. It was our new neighbor’s window.

I stripped down and passed out on her couch. Next thing I know, she comes walking in the door, drop dead gorgeous and well, really confused. And slightly terrified I think. So at the time I thought I was in our apartment, and we argued over whose apartment it was, until I realized that all of her stuff was in boxes and she had different furniture. So we sorted that out, and she invited me to join her for breakfast. We sat around and talked for hours, and I feel like I’ve known her for years, Kenz. I just met her and I’m already picturing our life together. She almost kissed me before you started making noise over here and I left. There’s this… connection between us.”

Kenzi just looked at me, with a look of utter surprise on her face. “Um, hello, earth to Kenzi. Are you having a stroke or something? Say something!” she looks at me, and I can tell she’s working out what she wants to say in her head. “Um, Bobo, not to burst your bubble, but don’t you think it’s just a teensy bit weird to be head over heels for someone you just met? I mean for all I mean for all you know, she could be an axe murderer!” The smile slowly leaves my face. “I never said I was head-“ she cuts me off “oh please! You got lovesick puppy written all over your face, especially when you talk about your new potential lady lurve. I know the signs, sista.” She does have a point. All I can think about is Lauren. Also, Kenzi has another very valid point. Despite what I learned this morning, I really don’t know Lauren at all. So how can I be falling in love with her already? 

“Kenz, I don’t know how to explain it. I know I shouldn’t be falling for a stranger, but… you should have seen it. It’s like, when I look at her, look into her eyes, the rest of the world just falls away and I feel like I’m looking into her soul. And she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Her hazel, kind eyes, her muscular body, her luscious blonde hair, everything about her is beautiful. And she is so smart too. And she gets me. I don’t know how or why she does but she gets me. And I get her. It’s like we’re two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly.” I look up to see Kenzi’s reaction. She isn’t looking at me, but at the wall across the room, the one that has Lauren’s apartment on the other side. “So, let me get this straight, that person, right over there, who you have never met before and know nothing about, that person is like, your soulmate? 

Because I’ve never heard you talk about anyone, not even Dyson, the way you just spoke about that woman. And I’ve never seen you so happy or so in love before. You’re like, a whole new person.” She looks back at me, and smiles so wide that it brings my smile back. “I’m not going to pretend I understand it, and I’m not sure I trust it either, but Bo, if you’re happy, then I’m happy for you. But I have to meet her before I jump on the lady love train one hundred percent.” She gets up off the couch, and turns to me. “Now come here and fix the coffee pot before it ends up like the last one.” I laugh as I stand, remembering what she did to the last pot. “Don’t even think about it, Kenz, or I’ll throw the baseball bat out.” She looks at me, feigning horror. “Oh, how will I ever survive without it?” we both continue to laugh as I make the coffee and she pours herself some cereal.

X

I frantically pull up to the hospital, praying to whoever’s listening that she’ll make it. I screech to a halt and jump out of the car. I rush in, screaming for help. I run back out, and lift Kenzi up and run her inside. Two nurses are running towards me with a gurney, and I lay her down. “What happened to her?!” one of the nurses ask. “W-we were working a case, and some guy we were investigating pulled a gun. Is she going to make it?” I stutter, tears streaking down my face. Before one of the nurses could answer, I hear a familiar voice. “Bo? Bo is that you?” I turn around and I’m standing face to face with Lauren. “Lauren?” all I can manage to get out is her name before another sob rocks through me. I point at my friend, my sister, and she finally notices her. She jumps right into action “someone order a CT now! I need to see what kind of internal damage has been done! Someone hook her up to monitors and get me some lap pads or something! We need to try to control the loss of blood!”

she’s running alongside the bed with the nurses, taking Kenzi’s pulse while a nurse rips her shirt off. I follow behind while they get her to a room, and manage to get the bleeding under control. She’s stable, I think, because the machine is beeping steadily. I hear Lauren talking to one of the nurses, ordering some type of medical something for Kenzi. All I can do is stare at my best friend, with tears rushing down my face. It’s all my fault. I’m the one who took her in off the streets; I’m the one who got her involved with my life, my job. I’m the one who put her in danger. I sink to the floor and let out another sob. Someone slides to the floor beside me. I don’t know how, but without looking I can tell its Lauren. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls my head to her chest. “shhh, Bo. I’m here. Everything’s going to be okay. I’m really sorry to have to say this but you can’t wait back here. But ill escort you to the waiting room myself, and I’ll sit with you until I’m paged or you don’t need me anymore, okay?”

I look up at her and our eyes lock. “o-okay.” we stand and she walks me to the waiting room, and pulls me down onto the couch with her. She just sits there and holds me for a while. I can’t believe I ever found someone like this. She doesn’t even know me and yet she cares about me enough to comfort me and take care of me. I hear her pager go off, and shift off of her so she can leave. Before she walks away though, she leans down and places a kiss to my forehead. “I’ll be right back, okay?” I nod and she starts to walk off. “Hey Lauren?” I call out. She turns and looks at me with those beautiful hazel eyes, full of worry. “I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for… for being you.” She smiles and walks off, and I manage to drift off on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well, I’m sure none of you were expecting that! Don’t worry, nothing too terrible is going to happen, and I’m sure you guys will like the way the story goes! I hope you guys liked this one, and I hope I got the interaction between Bo and Kenzi right. Sorry I haven’t updated in a while, but with vacation and family here, it’s been hard to find time to write. But I’ll try to update more frequently now that I have more free time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright guys, I know it’s been ages since I posted a chapter, and I’m going to go into detail for anyone who’s interested about why at the end of this chapter. This chapter starts out in Lauren’s POV and switches to Bo’s POV and does a flashback so you guys can find out how/why Kenzi was shot. Again, I am so sorry for the huge delay on this chapter, I hope this makes up for it! :) (Anything that is italicized is a flashback, a dream, or, in the case of this chapter both!)

**Chapter 4:**

**Lauren’s POV**

I didn’t want to leave her, not in her current state, but when I heard the pager I knew I had to. The look on her face when I turned around nearly broke my heart. Her red, splotchy face, still undeniably beautiful despite the look of despair.

 

Her hopeful, tear-filled eyes, locked on mine as she thanked me with her raspy, but still beautiful voice. Thanked me for being me, but also for so much more. I hated walking away from her, but I was needed, needed by someone whose life I held in my hands.

 

Someone who I could see meant the world to Bo, and it was my task to save her. No pressure. I walked down the long corridor to the ER, where Kenzi was being kept. I walked into her room, and saw the on-call General Surgeon, Dr. Penelope Sanders, prepping her for surgery.

 

She turned when she finished, smiling at me. “Ah, Dr. Lewis, I was just finishing prepping her for surgery. I understand that you were the attending on call when she was brought in?” I nodded, looking at her to continue.

 

“Good, I was going to ask if you wanted to scrub in on this? I know it’s not cardiac-related, but I was hoping to have an extra set of hands in there with me so as avoid complications. And since you are the Dr. assigned to her case, you have a valid reason to be in there.

 

My students don’t get here for another ten or fifteen minutes, but if you’re busy, I understand, and she can wait, she’s not in critical condition as of now.” It only took me moments to picture the possible failures that could occur if students were allowed anywhere near her on the operating table, and I cringed internally.

 

No way was I letting novice hands get anywhere near Bo’s friend. Even if it means I have to leave her by herself for around ten hours. “Of course I can assist you, Dr. Sanders. I’ll head down to theatre 1 and get prepped right away.”

 

I approached the bed to check Kenzi’s chart, seeing the damage recorded and what I had to help fix. I wanted to inquire about what they had been doing to get Kenzi injured this severely, but I certainly wasn’t going to ask anytime soon. I didn’t want to upset Bo more than she already was.

 

Those questions could wait until she knew her friend would make a full recovery. I turned and walked out of the room, heading for the service elevators that would take me down the the operating theaters. As I was walking towards the elevators, a few thoughts were running through my head.

 

First, why is it that I felt conflicted about taking this surgery? Normally, I wouldn’t have hesitated at declining the surgery, since it wasn’t in my prominent field of cardiothoracics, but, I accepted almost immediately, not because of the potential failure that could occur if a student was allowed near this surgery, but because of what it would do to Bo if she lost her friend.

 

That wasn’t what was bothering me, though. No, what was bothering me was the thought of not being able to see Bo, to comfort her, tell her that everything was going to work out fine and that Kenzi would be out shortly. I barely know this woman, yet I already feel so much for her.

 

I want to protect her, comfort her, hold her and promise that everything is going to be okay. I’ve never wanted to do that for someone that I've known for such a small period of time. surely this woman is capable of taking care of herself, so why am I filled with anxiety, all because I left her on that couch?

 

What is worrying me the most, though, is what I felt when she walked in the doors of the hospital, before I noticed her distress. The fluttering in my stomach. how my heart rate increased and how I forgot all about where I was and why I was there. Then the feeling of despair when I saw how upset she was.

 

when I slid to the floor to comfort her, I almost cried myself seeing how devastated she was. I felt as if Kenzi was someone I knew and I cared about deeply, not someone I had never met before. It made my heart ache watching this woman sob into my chest. In those moments, as I sat with Bo, I made a silent vow to her that I would do everything in my power to save her friend.

 

Sitting with bo, seeing how broken she was, and comparing it to the moment I spent with her earlier this week, I came to the conclusion that she is a strong person, not easily upset, and for her to show me her despair, allow me to be the one to comfort her, made me feel something I had never felt before, and it scared me and thrilled me at the same time.

 

I barely know this woman, and yet it feels like i've known her my entire life, and that I've loved her for years- wait. Love? am I really using that word to describe how i feel for her? What is it about this woman that has me so captivated?

 

Not that I mind, its just that I fear that she is already capturing my heart. I stopped walking, realizing what I had just thought. Capturing my heart? Love? I realize that this is in fact a true statement, that I am already falling for the woman, and that realization scares me.

 

But it excites me more than it scares me.

 

I’ve never been one to jump head-first into things, preferring to get all the facts, the information, and then sitting down and planning strategy, but that is definitely not the case in this situation.

 

I know practically nothing about this woman, yet I feel as if I have known her for years, and I know that I already trust her, trust her to not hurt me, and I dont even know if she feels the same for me!

 

I shake my head, resuming my walking, seeing my objective, the elevators, come into sight. Now was not the time to sort through these confusing feelings. I have to get my head focused so I can work on saving the best friend of the woman I may have already given my heart to.

 

_12 hours later_

I strip the gloves off, sighing heavily. I walk out of the theater, past a mirror where I see a glimpse of my reflection. The weariness in my eyes is blatant, as is the exhaustion. I smile though, because I was indeed successful in saving the life of Ms. McKenzie Malikov.

 

The surgery went well, except for when we reached the last two bullet wounds, located in her lower abdomen. We realized that the bullets were located in such a way that if we were to remove them laparoscopically, as with the other six, we would end up tearing the liver to shreds.

 

We were forced to open her up, and we had to work fast in order to save the organ, and her life. It worked out in the end, and she was wheeled to the recovery portion of the ICU, estimated to wake up in about four hours.

 

Dr. Sanders approached me, smiling at our success. “ It was great working with you Dr. Lewis, and I now see why they all call you a surgical genius. Do you want to inform the family, or shall I?” I shook my head, “I’ll do it, her friend and I have met before and I think she would want to hear it from me.”

 

Sanders shrugs, and turns to walk away. She stops and turns around handing me a chart. “Oh, I almost forgot, I need you to sign off on the further treatment, and that the surgery was successful.”

 

I take the clipboard, signing it half-assed, in a hurry to go see Bo, and tell her that her friend would make it. Sanders takes the clipboard, and walks away, leaving me to attend to my task. I hurriedly walk towards the elevators, jamming the button repeatedly as if that would make the elevator appear any faster.

 

I chuckle at myself, marveling at the newfound energy I seemed to possess, all because I know I get to see her in a mere five minutes. As the elevator takes me up to the main floor, I notice that I’m still wearing my surgical gown, which is splattered with blood.

 

I quickly rip it off, crumbling it up into the smallest ball I could, throwing it in the elevator trash can. I begin to mentally scold myself at my carelessness, but that is soon forgotten as the elevator dings and the doors open. I rush out, walking briskly to the waiting room, and stopping suddenly when i get there.

 

What I see before me makes my heart flutter, and my mouth go dry. Bo is laying on the couch, one arm tucked under her head, the other clutching one of the decorative pillows that usually sit on arms of the couch. her hair is mussed from sleep, and she is more beautiful than anyone I have ever seen before in my life.

 

I walk slowly over to her, fighting the urge to stroke her hair, her face, or to kiss her awake. I pull one of the armchairs over to the couch, and sit next to her head, watching her sleep. I notice her eyes are moving rapidly behind closed lids, meaning she is having a vivid dream.

 

I watch as the sweat starts to dew on her forehead, and the slight tremble start in her lips, and hands. She starts to move her head back and forth, whimpering, and I realize she is having a nightmare.

 

The smile leaves my face as I reach out to gently and slowly stroke her hair, whispering to her. “Shhhh. It’s okay, I’m here, you’re safe, shhhhh.” she seems to calm a bit from my touch, and I watch as she slowly opens her eyes, and looks up into mine.

 

x

 

**Bo’s POV**

 

_14 Hours earlier…_

_“Kenz, are you sure this is the correct address?” I ask, looking around the decrepit neighborhood as we walked down the filthy alleyway towards the rundown apartment complex our client’s brother lives in. I look back at Kenzi, who just shrugs at me. “As far as I know, this is where Mr. Anonymous’ brother lives.”_

_She looked at something behind my shoulder, and all the blood drained from her face. She grabbed my arm, yanking me out of view and into the shadows. I look at her, confused and worried, and see she is holding her finger to her mouth, indicating for me to be quiet._

_She leans in, and starts to whisper into my ear. “ Bo, I want you to slowly lean out and look towards the door of the apartment complex, and tell me what you see.” Confused, I do as she asks, and what I see makes my blood run cold._

_He was here, and that could only mean one thing. Trouble. Serious trouble. The man who had once been the object of my affections, who once had me convinced that he loved me more than anything, and who had once tried to kill me after I refused to join him in his “business”, also known as a drug cartel._

_The man who broke my heart, and who was the root of all my nightmares. Dyson Thornwood. I started to shake with anger, as my eyes locked with Kenzi’s. She spoke first. “What in the world is that piece of shit doing here, out of all the shitty places that scumbag could reside, it has to be here? really?”_

_At her words, I come to a chilling realization that this isnt a coincidence at all. no, this is something far worse. “Kenz, wait. Take a step back. So this ‘client’, he said he wanted us to check on his brother, to make sure he was on the straight and narrow after getting out of jail, right?”_

_She nodded slowly, confused, waiting for me to continue. “And he refused to meet with us, or give us any information except his phone number?” Her eyes grew wide as she came to the same realization I had moments before. “Oh, no, this isn’t a real case is it?” “ I don’t think so Kenz, I think we’ve been played.”_

_A minute or two after we had come to this chilling realization, three guys came out of the shadows, two going for Kenzi, restraining her and taking the gun she kept in her pants and throwing off to the side. Thankfully, I had seen this coming and already had a hand on my firearm._

_I pointed it at the third guy, who stopped in his tracks, but before I could pull the trigger or issue a warning, I heard a click behind me. “Drop the gun, or Kenzi dies.” I heard the threat, and knew that it wasn't an empty one._

_I slowly put the gun down and turned to face the man behind the vomit inducing voice. “ hello, my dear Ysabeau, long time no see.” Oh how I wanted to knock that smug smirk off of his face. He’s lucky he has that gun pointed at me. I glared at him, not speaking. “What, no smart remarks, not even a hello?_

_And I thought we had something special between us.” I spat at his shoes, continuing to keep silent. I expected him to drop the pretense of a smile at my actions, but what I wasn't expecting was the swift smack I received. I fell to my knees, the unexpected hit taking me off balance._

_He came closer, fire in his eyes as he tsked disapprovingly. “Now, I’d be careful if I were you, Ysabeau. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to dear Kenzi now, would we?” I glared up at him as I spat the blood out of my mouth, coming from the gash my teeth had created when he smacked me._

_I spoke “ Leave her out of this!” His smile returned as he slowly circled me. “Now why would I want to do that?” He stopped behind me, yanking me by my hair to turn me around. He dropped me and walked over to Kenzi, caressing her face as she tried to hold back her fear._

_“Such a shame, that I have to do this.” He stepped back and quickly fired off eight shots into her stomach. I started screaming, the tears rushing down my face as I watched her drop to the ground, blood pooling under her, her screams of agony filling the air._

_I looked up at Dyson, sobbing as I asked “Why? Why can’t you just leave me alone?” He crouched down so we were at eye level. “Why? Because I don’t feel like it. You my dear Ysabeau need reminding that there are consequences for turning me down._

_I will own you, it’s just a matter of when you decide to stop kidding yourself into thinking that you are in charge of what happens in your life. I have to go overseas for an undetermined amount of time, and I didn’t want you to forget about me. I had to leave you with a little reminder.”_

_He smiled, the look in his eyes making me want to vomit. “You’re a sick bastard, you know that? Don’t think you can get away with this, Dyson.” He laughed at my threat. “I already have.” He turned and started to walk away, taking his lackeys with him._

_Before he disappeared around the turn in the alleyway, he stopped, turned, and spoke on last time. “Oh and Ysabeau? Have a nice day.” He laughed darkly as he continued to walk away. when he was gone, I crawled over to Kenzi, tears streaming down my face as I prayed to whoever was listening that she wasn’t dead._

_When I got to her, I saw that she was still conscious, and very much afraid. She had a pool of blood under her that was slowly growing larger by the moment. I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. “Hey, dont be scared. You’re gonna be just fine Kenz.”_

__  
  


_She laughed weakly, “I know Bobo, I’m too stubborn to let these scrapes take me down. But, uh, could you hurry up and call for help?” I laughed at her ability to make light of literally any situation. I reached for my phone, and went to dial 911 when I saw that I did not have any signal._

_I cursed, causing the small smile on Kenzi’s face to disappear. I jumped up, running to my car. I pulled it into the small alley as close as I could get it to Kenzi without hitting her. I jumped out, running over to her, taking off my coat and tying it around her waist._

_I picked her up, carried her over to the car and put her in the back seat. I could see the worry on her face as we both watched the blood steadily spill out onto my jacket and the back seat. she tried to speak, but I stopped her. “ Save your strength, Kenz. I have to drive us to the hospital, but don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”_

_I wholeheartedly believed my words. I closed the door and jumped into the drivers seat. peeling off into the street and racing towards the nearest hospital. I had my rearview mirror focused on Kenzi’s face, and saw that she was growing very pale. She locked eyes with me, and shook her head._

_“You’re gonna be fine.” I said once more, forcing myself to keep believing that statement. she smiled weakly. “ I… I know. But I wanted to tell you something regardless. You are the most amazing, kind hearted, hilarious, and poor tempered sister a girl could ask for, and I’m so lucky that I happened to be roofied in the bar you were working in that day._

_I will always cherish the time we’ve had together, and I want you to know that I forgive you for putting Ziggy in the washing machine and ruining him.” She closed her eyes. “Kenz! wake up!” she didn’t open them._

_The tears were pouring out of my eyes and I sobbed. “ no, no, no, no! you can’t die!” I pushed the gas pedal down as far as it would go, praying to whoever that it wasn’t too late, and that I didn’t just watch the only person i had left in my life die._

x

 

I felt the hand running over my hair, and the soothing words being whispered to me. I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself gazing into those pools of hazel, and I knew that no matter what happens next, as long as she was here with me, everything would be okay.

 

I slowly sat up, reaching for her hand. She gave it to me, moving to sit on the couch with me. I suddenly remembered where I was, and the panic set back in. I gripped her hand tight, and asked the only question that mattered right now.

 

“Did… did she make it?” I could already feel the tears pooling as I looked at Lauren for an answer. She smiled, and pulled me to her. She held me as she told me the news. “Yes, Bo. She did great in the operating room, and she should be waking up in about two hours.”

 

I looked up into her eyes, relief crashing into me, and before reason could set in, i cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. When my lips met hers for the first time, it was like the world stopped. She tensed for a fraction of a second, clearly not expecting this, but it didn't take her long to respond.

 

She leaned into it, her hands coming up, weaving into my hair, and it felt as if my whole body was on fire. She bit my bottom lip, and I gasped, deepening the kiss. my tongue traced along her bottom lip, asking her to open her mouth. She did, and when our tongues met, a surge of electricity shot through my body, straight to my core.

 

My hands moved along her neck into her hair, and I felt her hands move to my back, pulling me even closer. I nipped at her lip, and I heard her moan softly. The noise, as much as it aroused me, made me see reason.

 

I pulled back abruptly, blushing profusely as I stood from the couch, looking into the eyes of a very confused and turned on doctor. “I... I am so sorry! I dont know what came over me, but when you told me she was gonna be okay I just…” She stood up, and moved closer to me, causing my words to falter and she grabbed my hands.

 

“Bo, don't be sorry. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I dont know why, but ever since I first met you, standing half naked and hungover in my apartment, I have felt this connection to you, and even though I don't understand it, I trust it.

 

Something about you draws me in, and I feel as if I’ve known you all my life. I can’t stop thinking about you, and I had I had planned on doing this this saturday, but it seems that an opportunity has presented itself two days early.

 

I was wondering if, Tuesday night, you’d be interested on accompanying me to dinner? I know that with what has happened to Kenzi you may not want to leave her side the entire month she is confined to the hospital, but I can assure you she will make a full recovery.

 

I would like to take you out and get you know you more, explore this connection we seem to have. For some reason, we were brought into each others lives, and I can't ignore the feelings you've stirred in me, feelings I’ve never felt before in my life.”

 

She looked in my eyes, a swirl of emotions in hers as she waited for an answer. I was ecstatic. I hadn’t been able to think about anything but the blonde since our first encounter. and to hear that she had been just as affected by me as I had been by her, made my day.

  
  


I smiled widely at her, and pulled her close, giving her another kiss, but one much tamer than the first. She pulled back, smiling as well. “ Is that a yes?” I nodded excitedly. Her smile grew even wider as she pulled me along by my hand. “Where are we going?” I asked.

 

“I’m taking you to Kenzi’s room so you can sit with her while I go get some much needed caffination.” I walked with her down the hall, the smile on my face growing wider at the idea of seeing my friend. As we approached her room, I gently pulled on her hand, slowing us to a stop.

 

I turned to Lauren, wanting to say something. “Lauren, thank you so much, not only for saving her, but for being there for me. I agree with everything that you said earlier. I also feel that connection, and I hope with all that I am that I finally found someone…

 

Well, lets just say that I can’t wait for our date Tuesday, and I can’t wait to know all about the amazing Dr. Lewis. I know that you are someone special, and I am so glad I broke into your apartment last week.” I smiled as I pulled her into a hug, not waiting for a response.

 

She hugged me back tightly, before letting go and leaning back so she could look into my eyes. Her hand came up to caress the side of my face, and I could see the happiness as well as the confusion my words brought her.

 

I wasnt ready to finish that sentence, that I was hoping with all that I am that I had finally found someone who could mend all the damage Dyson had done to my heart. Someone who could heal me, and someone that I could give my heart to and know that it’s in good hands.

 

I had hope for the future, and for once, I was ready to move past my terrible past, and share my life with someone again. My only fear being, what would Dyson do when he found out about this. I quickly pushed that out of my mind as we started walking again, turning into the room my friend was being kept in.

 

I pulled a chair up to the side of her bed, smiling at her, and then turning to smile at Lauren, who gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I used my free hand to hold Kenzi’s limp one, waiting for the moment she would wake, so I could hear her usually witty banter and laugh at her ability to ease my worry with just a few words.

 

I felt lauren let go of my hand, and I turned to see her walking out of the room, presumably to get some coffee. I debated whether I should go after her, or stay with my friend, when I felt the hand in mine twitch, and then squeeze. I turned around quickly, coming face to face with ice blue eyes.

 

I felt the grin spread across my face. “Hey Kenz. Long time no see. How are you feeling?” She smiled back at me, and cleared her throat. “All things considered, I think I feel pretty good, well, as good as one can feel after getting shot. where are we?”

 

I gave her hand a squeeze We are at Saint Michael’s Hospital, which coincidentally happens to be the same hospital Lauren works at.” I smiled at her sudden change of expression. “Wait. the Lauren you were telling me about a week ago? The one you had this mystical connection with? That Lauren?”

 

I nodded, my smile growing larger at her dumbfounded expression. “Okay, I wasn’t convinced before, but if this isn’t Fate’s way of telling ya’ll to hop on the lady lurve train, then I officially give up on life.” She smacked my shoulder.

 

“So, while moi was getting patched up, did you happen to, I don’t know, ask her out on a date?” I shook my head, deciding to let her grasp around for details before I told her what happened. “Did you at least get her number?” Again, I shook my head, watching her expression shift to one of agitation.

 

“Geeze Bo, I know its been a while, but I didn’t think you were completely incompetent when it came to dating. I mean seriously, you had what, six, seven hours at the least and you didn’t even talk to her?” Again I shook my head, but before she could blow up on me, I spoke.

 

“Kenz, I didn’t talk to her during your surgery because she was the one performing it. Also, when she came back to tell me you weren’t dead, I did something even better than ask for her number.” I paused, looking at the confused look on Kenzi’s face. “So you did ask her on a date?”

 

“No kenz… She did. After I kissed her.” Kenzi’s reaction to the news made my day. Her face went completely blank, and she just stared at me, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Suddenly, she sat up, wincing slightly as she leaned over and pulled me into one of the most fiercest hugs I have ever received from the tiny russian.

 

“So, when do I get to meet mrs. lady lurve?” She asked as she gripped me even tighter. “I assume you are talking about me?” Kenzi released me and we both turned to look at Lauren who had appeared in the doorway, a smile on her lips as she walked in the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I felt that that was a good place to end this chapter. I hope you guys liked it, and I’m glad I was finally able to write again. Anyone who wants to know about my personal life and why I haven’t updated in several months, keep reading, and for the rest of you, I appreciate the time you’ve taken to read this and patience you guys have. Feel free to leave a review, it helps me know that you guys like it and also gives me ideas as to where to take this story. ~Liz~ 
> 
> Okay, so back in July, I went to see my family in Michigan, and found out my grandmother was seriously ill. That the valves in her heart were leaking and that she needed surgery. Well, there was some complications with the surgery and she has been in the hospital fighting off pneumonia and multiple infections for the past six months due to undiagnosed COPD. 
> 
> It has been a very stressful time, and I have also been battling depression for the past year. I was hospitalized for a week after I told my parents that I was going to kill myself, and after I had sent a suicide note to a dear friend. Thankfully I got the help I needed, and now am on meds and have a support system in place to keep my mental health where it needs to be.
> 
> Unfortunately my grandmother is still in critical condition and has recently had her kidneys fail on her. I don’t know if she is going to make it, but I pray for the best. I just wanted to let you guys know how much it means to me that you have taken the time to read my story, and that you like it enough to follow it and leave me very nice comments about it. 
> 
> It is because of you guys that I finally got out of my funk and kicked my writers block to the curb. I couldn’t leave you guys hanging anymore. So I really hoped you guys liked this chapter, and just know that I value your opinions a lot. 
> 
> Hopefully I can find more time to write this week and get another update out soon, but I’m not gonna make any promises. Have a good day and leave a review, they really do help, I promise. :)  
> ~Liz~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: alright guys, that’s it for now. I have a few ideas about where to head with this, but I’d really appreciate it if you’d let me know what you thought, so I can see if anyone even likes it. It was just an idea I had running around in my head, and had to get it down on paper. So let me know if you’d like to read more, and if not ill just leave it as a one shot. ~Liz~


End file.
